


One fresh crush, please

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Vegetables, crush culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: When one evening Reita found a mysterious box, he wasn't expecting it would turn his life around.harry styles - sweet creature/watermelon high
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	One fresh crush, please

Reita jogged his way up to the third floor with an Adidas bag thrown over his arm. Every step he jumped was an additional minute of cardio and it was worth it. He opened the door to his apartment only to carelessly throw the gym bag on the floor and quickly take off his sports shoes together with socks. He slipped his bare feet into a pair of yellow crocs. Reita was halfway through unzipping the jacket when he realised he hadn’t thrown the plastic and metal trash. 

The following the garbage truck is picking it up and his bin is overflowing already. So he didn’t have much of a choice left, but to grab the trash can and have additional two minutes of cardio. 

The sun has already set. The hot summer day slowly became an airless, warm night. Therefore a walk to the trash area wasn’t that pleasurable. Taking into consideration he hasn’t showered yet after the gym session, it was pretty horrible.

When Reita finally reached the spot, his face wrinkled in a concern. There was a paper box placed right on the painted area. Reita could swear on Tuesdays they always take the plastic and metal, not paper. If it turns out the trash company, taking it quite literally, changed it without any notice, Reita just waited three minutes. He approached the bar where a small poster was about to reveal the truth to him. 

‘Tuesday, thank god’ Reita breathed out, relieved. His memory was in an excellent form after all. 

After a wave of happiness, Reita came back to Earth and placed the plastic bag in the designated spot. He once again took a glance at the brown box. Why would someone bring there a box on Monday. Deciding that there was no much more of a reason than simple absent-mindness, Reita was about to turn around on his heel and head home. But he could swear the box has just moved on its own. What the hell. Short after the movement, a hardly noticeable whine came to his ears. 

Immediately, Reita was crouching and reaching for the lid of the box. He hesitated only for a second before taking it off. The inside of the container was revealed to him and at first Reita thought there were two dots lying at the bottom of it. But after few moments of getting used to the view and noticing that the dots actually followed his movements, Reita realised those were eyes. A pair of brown eyeballs belonging to a little puppy. 

‘What the hell?’ Reita cursed under his nose and stared at the dog. ‘Who would do something like that to you?’ 

As expected, no answer came to him. The puppy appeared to be scared. At least Reita assumed so with the way it was sitting right in the corner of the box. It looked at Reita pleadingly with his huge brown eyes. Reita was horrified. What was he supposed to do with the dog. Well, in the 21st century, the answer was pretty obvious - google it. There must have been some kind of institution that was taking care of dogs or something, right. 

But should he cover the box back with the lid and then search for his phone in his pockets? No, it would be a bad idea, he would be cutting the air out, right. He decided against it, just made sure to keep an eye on the dog. There was no way such a small baby would be able to survive in the city more than three seconds. 

Reita put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Nothing. Adrenaline started rushing through his veins. He immediately switched to the pockets of his jeans. Another mishit. A pair of keys and a wallet. Great. He left the phone at home. What was he supposed to do under those circumstances. 

‘What am I supposed to do with you?’ Reita asked the dog. He obviously, couldn’t leave it alone here. That wasn’t even an option. Moreover, in that heat the dog was definitely in need for some water. That’s it. He has to take it home and find some professional help.Reita sighed and slowly reached his hand into a box. ‘Hey, fella don’t be scared, okay?’ Reita comforted the puppy, before picking it up. The little creature was ever so slightly bigger than a palm of his hand. 

For few seconds Reita struggled to place the dog properly, because he was scared such a little thing could easily get hurt. It alarmed him that the dog started whining and wriggling its little limbs. But after a while of shifting, the puppy was comfortably laying on Reita’s left forearm, supported by the ripped torso and firm palm. It wasn’t complaining anymore so Reita sighed in relief and picked a fast pace home. 

‘Well, yes it can walk by itself, obviously, duh.’ Reita said into the phone, annoyed. 

‘ _ Stop being so annoyed! Those are crucial information!’  _ An angry voice came back from the other side. It was Reita’s best friend - Ruki. He was an owner of a chihuahua for over eight years already, so he was the first person Reita had in mind when it came to searching for help regarding dogs. ‘ _ Did you give it water just like I told you?’  _

‘Yes, it did drink some.’ Reita admitted, proudly. ‘I mean I had to kind of help it with my hand because the bowl was too big for it. But yes, it did drink a bit.’ Or a few mouthfuls, actually, considering its size, Reita thought.

‘ _ Okay, so in my opinion and based on your photo, it doesn’t seem like a really young puppy. ’ I would say you can definitely try to give it some really finely chopped chicken breast.; _ Ruki explained. ‘ _ Because knowing you, there is nothing else meaty in your fridge anyway. Fine chop, though. Just to be on the safe side.’  _

‘Very funny,’ Reita mumbled. ‘Okay but, won’t it get Salmonella or something from raw meat. I don’t want it to diarrhoea all over my place.’

‘ _ What the hell Reita?!’  _ Reita’s friend cried out into Reita’s ear. ‘ _ You are supposed to cook it first, dipshit!’ _

‘How am I supposed to know?!’ Reita fired back at Ruki. ‘It’s not like I have ten years of experience with dogs, okay. So can you stop yelling at me and  _ please _ , help.’ 

‘ _ Can you grow a brain. _ ’ Ruki barked back at his friend. ‘ _ I sent you a number to the nearest dog shelter but I am afraid you will have to wait until the morning. Because on their website it says to only call when there is an emergency.’ _

‘This  _ is  _ an emergency!’ Reita shouted and threw the diced chicken breast into a sizzling water. ‘I have no idea how to take care of a dog, Ruki.’ 

_ ‘Oh come on, Reita.’  _ Ruki sighed. ‘ _ It’s just one night. You will just have to...’  _

Reita completely lost track of what Ruki was saying. He was too busy eyeing the living room and searching for the light brown ball that he could swear, just a moment before was lying right next to the sofa. ‘And I lost it.’ Reita admitted. Accompanied by repeated ‘ _ What do you mean you lost it?! _ ’ and  _ ‘Reita are you still there?!’  _ coming from the phone; he made a trip all around the flat to finally spot a brown ball of fur right next to his forgotten gym bad. 

‘There you are!’ Reita chuckled happily. ‘Found it!’ He repeated into the phone, calming Ruki down. 

‘ _ Can you not do that again’  _ Ruki growled. And before he could add anything else Reita was shouting out a loud string of curses.

‘Ew, ew, fuck, goddamnit!’ Reita roared out loud. ‘Ew, ew, ew!’ 

Ruki on the other side of the phone couldn’t help himself but giggle out loud. ‘ _ Stepped in a surprise?’ _

‘Yeah, ew.’ Reita repeated himself. He was thanking himself he was flexible enough to throw his foot straight into a sink and wash dog’s pee off his foot. ‘Sorry bro, but I have to end the call and seriously keep an eye on that little devil biscuit.’ 

Ruki roared out loud at the sound of running tap. ‘ _ Okay, good luck.’ _ He said and hung up. 

Reita was pretty proud at how well he was doing at babysitting the puppy. The dog at a whole plate of his new extraordinary dish, based on his revolutionary recipe - finely diced chicken. Not that for himself Reita was cooking more complicated things. Most of the days it was just chicken with rice or basic ramen. 

At the moment, he was sitting on a sofa, watching TV, the puppy curled up against his right thigh. He was gently caressing its back with two fingers of his right hand. Reita even removed the rings. The puppy seemed so soft and he didn’t want to hurt it by accident. When the episode of his favourite TV series ended, Reita assessed that the puppy was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb its sleep Reita stood up as slowly as he could. To his relief the pup was still asleep. He slid his palm underneath the small body as gently as he possibly could and picked it up. Shortly, Reita was throwing a pillow off the sofa and laying the dog safely on it. 

It was a wild evening, Reita summed up while looking at the peacefully sleeping dog. Then he left to the bathroom to take the well deserved shower. While the water was dripping down his body, Reita reflected on how cruel people were. Leaving a dog near the garbage area in a box. It didn’t even have holes poked for the dog to breathe through. Assholes. Stupid assholes.

Reita was laying on the bed and scrolling through various internet pages on his phone, describing situations similar to what he has experienced this evening. A few more minutes of research also revealed to him that the puppy he found was a french bulldog. He kept on clicking and clicking on different links to multiple websites. It turned out the frenchies were really affectionate, cuddly, they didn’t have the tendency to bark at all. And they were very apartment friendly. 

No. Stop Reita. He tried to scold himself mentally. You are not thinking about adopting this dog. You only just made live stable financially for yourself alone. You don’t even know how to take care of a dog. Your life would be turned upside down. You can’t afford that.

His inner monologue was interrupted by a soft sound of tapping on the wooden floor of the apartment approaching. Soon the dog was sitting right next to Reita’s bed. Even though Reita was turned back from the free side of the bed, he could feel the dog’s stare on himself. 

**‘But Reita, remember. One rule. No matter what, don’t let it in the bed with you. Once you do it - it’s yours.’ **

Those were Ruki’s words resonating in Reita’s mind when he was pulling the dog up on the bed and laying him down on the pillow next to him. Damn it might have had fleas or other insects, Reita didn’t care. The way the puppy curled up next to him, leaning towards the heat completely melted his heart. 

‘Maybe you really should be named Devil Biscuit.’ Reita chuckled to himself and scratched the dog behind its ear. ‘DB for short.’ He dozed off himself, well aware he wouldn’t be able to give that dog away to anyone. Reita wanted to take care of it, no matter how much his life would change in the process. 

And there were many new things awaiting him. One in the vegetable shop right around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by a fanart of @heretic-kings on IG to write this one and i ain't sorry  
Reita getting a dog why tf not  
i wrote sth for the first time in 2 months pls clap


End file.
